danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Ball (Powder Game)
Ball is object implented in 6.6 version of Powder Game. In 6.7 version element absorption property was added. Properties *If it starts moving horizontally it can move forever. *When ball reaches a corner, it starts "climbing" on block wall. *Going through loop doesn't destroy it like other objects. *A total of 50 balls can be on the screen at a time. *The speed of the ball will never decrease as long as it is traveling on a continuous, repeating path. *Ball can have water, ice, salt, fire, seed, gunpowder, wood, or seawater attribute . *When multiple Balls are put on the same spot they stack up, but it takes some time for them to stop bouncing. Reactions with materials All Balls *Ball bounce from elements and block. Various balls bounce from various elements, but none ball bounce from fan. *Ball can pass through Gas, Bird, and liquids that don't destroy the ball without moving at all. *Ball slides on most elements like its on ice. *If the dot limit is 999 or lower, ball wil not turn into dots after destruction. Powder Ball (no attribute) *Turns into powder on contact with water, seawater, nitro, oil, acid, and soapy. *Burns on contact with a lighter element, charged metal or charged glass. Water Ball *Turns into Ice Ball on contact with ice or snow. *Turns into Seawater Ball after absorbing 20 dots of salt. *Jumps off water. *Makes holes in torch, similar to bomb, but without shrapnels. *Rusts surface of metal into powder. *Turns wood it touches into seed, which makes wood grow fast. *Turns into water particles when touches acid, thunder, magma and thunder-charged glass. *Is immune to laser and fire. Ice Ball *Freezes water (but not snow). *Turns into water ball on contact with torch, laser, fire, magma and charged glass. *Does not get destroyed by magma, but turns into water ball, which does. The ball may bounce one time off magma this way. *Turns into snow when colliding with block, metal, bomb or stone at high speeds. *Thunder and acid turns it into snow. *Jumps off water. Salt Ball *Turns into seawater ball on contact with water. *Bounces from laser beam. *Immune to fire and torch. *Magma, thunder, acid and thunder-charged glass turns it into salt. Seawater Ball * Jumps off seawater. * Turns into salt ball on contact with laser, fire, torch, or magma. * Rusts surface of metal into powder, faster that the water ball. * Turns wood, seed and vine into powder. * Does not get destroyed by magma, but turns into salt ball, which does. The ball may bounce one time off magma this way. * Turns into ice ball on contact with ice or snow. * Turns into seawater particles when destroyed by thunder, acid and thunder-charged glass. * Can absorb up to 20 dots of salt, added to the 20 needed to become a salt ball results in a maximum amount of 40 dots. The 20 additional absorbed dots reset if the ball turns into a salt ball. Fire Ball *Fire ball is affected by gravity in reverse way. In other words, it floats upward instead of falling down. *Ignites powder, seed, oil, ant, vine, gas and bird. *Erases wood, creating a tunnel through it. The borders of the tunnel are set on fire in this process. *Causes gunpowder, fireworks, C-4 and nitro to explode. *Turns into fire particles on contact with water, soapy, or acid. *Turns ice into water on contact, usually resulting in the destruction of the ball. *Immune to lighter elements . Seed Ball *Turns powder into seed on contact, this creating wood. *Turns vine into wood on contact. *Turns into fire particles on contact with a lighter element, charged metal or charged glass. *Turns into seed particles on contact with acid. *Turns into wood ball on contact with powder while being at least partially submerged in water or seawater. Wood Ball *Turns seed into wood on contact. *Turns into fire particles on contact with fire, magma, torch, laser or laser-charged glass. *Turns into powder on contact with thunder, acid or thunder-charged glass and metal. Gunpowder Ball *Explodes on contact with a lighter element, charged metal or charged glass. Reactions with objects *Players and fighters can kick balls. *If two balls touch, they bounce from each other, similar to the effect with Superball. Usage * Ball course uploads. Glitches * Water ball and seawater ball can move through laser-charged glass. * When seawater ball is imersed in water, and the water freezes, the ball will tunnel through block as an ice ball. Facts * Balls used to slowly fall down when it is created inside a solid or block and can go off the screen if it is touching block. This was fixed in ver 6.7. However, if seawater ball or salt ball is submersed in water and that water becomes frozen with the balls in it, the balls will fall down like it did previously. Category:Powder Game objects